Ghost 101
by ghostanimal
Summary: A new mandatory class has been ordered by Mayor Masters: Ghost 101. The trio thinks it's an easy A. Well, it is for them, but Danny's secret is immediately in danger when the new teacher begins the section on ghost types which includes halfas...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**I am back. Ish. Either way, I'm taking my own challenge.**

**Since I came up with the challenge, I CAN PUT MY OWN TWIST ON IT! SO HA!**

**And for those who are wondering why I made Danny be in HONORS Chemistry is because the show only basically tells us he sucks at English. Never mentions any other subject, and being the children of SCIENTISTS/INVENTORS/GHOST HUNTERS, I figured he'd be good at SCIENCE/CHEMISTRY/BIOLOGY.**

* * *

Danny sighed as he hopped down from the Fenton RV. He glared at the school in front of him as a small crowd of students and parents walked around.

"I can get it myself," Danny pleaded.

"So can I," Jazz quickly agreed.

"Nonsense!" Maddie said cheerfully and her and Jack followed them to the school.

Danny and Jazz winced as they walked towards the table set up in front of the school. A very bored looking lady behind it gave Danny and Jazz their schedule before they were directed inside. Danny was given a new Casper High gym uniform as Jazz got a free Senior hoodie sweatshirt that listed the year and the name of all the seniors.

"Danny!" Sam shrieked as she ran towards him after bursting inside.

"Hey Sam," Danny replied, smiling. She ran up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Danny! They're teaching a Ghost 101 class!" she hissed, pointing at the schedule.

"They took away our study hall and gave us Ghost 101!" Danny shrieked, suddenly taking a good look at his schedule. Whoa, how'd he get into Honors Chemistry? Wait, the Ghost 101. Right.

"Taught by Galileo Simon," Sam read to him.

"Who's that?" Danny asked, staring at the name on his sheet.

"I don't know," Sam admitted.

"According to my PDA, he was a Supervisior at DALV Labs," Tucker read, fiddling with his PDA as he entered his schedule into it. "Before that, he was a Guy in White."

"Don't you have to have a teaching degree to teach?" Sam asked, crossing her arms in satisfaction at her logic.

"He has one Sam," Tucker informed her. She frowned.

"Whoa, how'd you get into Honor Chemistry!" Sam exclaimed as she grabbed Danny's schedule. "And Alegebra Trig!"

"I dunno," Danny admitted as he took it back from her.

"That's good. We have the same Honors Chemistry class," Sam said with a smile.

"Oh, I bet you'll discover all sorts of Chemistry," Tucker joked before being glared at by Sam. "What period, though?"

"Third," Sam replied.

"I have it sixth!" Tucker whined. "Ah well. Least Danny and I have fourth period Alegebra Trig together."

"I'm in Geometry," Sam grumbled.

"I have Mr. Lancer again!" Danny whined.

"Should have done better last year so that you could be in Mrs. Simon's Honors with me and Sam," Tucker shrugged.

"He hates me though!" Danny groaned.

"You'll survive," Sam told him, patting his back. "Back onto the Ghost 101 class. What do you think they'll teach us?"

"Probably how to survive ghost attacks, ghost basics and more," Tucker figured. "Least it'll be an easy A."

"True," Danny replied.

"And we're all in seventh period," Sam commented as she looked at their schedules. "We can listen to some idiot from the GIW and DALV babble on some insane lies about ghosts and Danny Phantom."

"Could be worse.," Danny replied. "Mom and Dad could be teaching."

* * *

"Welcome to Parent Information Night!" Principal Ishiyama greeted the assembly room, full of parents. "This night is specifically dedicated to the parents learning more about the classes, teachers and academics your children are taking. First things first, I think we should inform everybody of the new classes this year. There is one new school club; a Book Club, supervised by Mr. Lancer and Mrs. Simon. We are getting permission from the city to do a Ghost Hunters club, supervised by FentonWorks."

"WOO!" Jack could be heard.

"Right...Moving on, we also have a new, mandatory class. This class is required if the student wishes to graduate and will be offered to Sophmores and Juniors. Seniors graduating this year are excused from this. This class will be taught by former Guy in White and DLAV Supervisior, Galileo Simon," the principal explained. "We have to thank Mayor Masters for funding this new, very helpful class. He has released a statement, assuring that this class will help your children stay safe and that Mr. Simon will be a very informative informative teacher. I will now let Mr. Simon tell you more about Ghosts 101."

She stepped away from the podium and let a slightly overweight, dark brown-haired man in his mid-thirties take over.

"I'm Galileo Simon. Mrs. Simon, who is the Honors World Literature teacher for tenth grade and teaches all of eleventh grade American Literature, is my wife. I worked with the Guys in White for about five years before I was offered a position as Senior Supervisor at DALV Labs. I worked there for ten years before my boss, Mr. Masters, asked me to take a teaching job here. Said, why not?, and so now I'm here," he briefly explained. "Ghost 101 is going to mainly focus around how to be safe around ghosts. To be safe with it comes to something, I personally believe that you must know more about it. That is one of the reasons I'm going to teach your kids a little ghost history, some basic information about ghosts, and learn more about some famous, infamous and well-known ghosts along with important ghosts in Ghost Zone history. I know much about these, due to several trips in the Ghost Zone personally, talking to some ghosts, doing some research in some Ghost Zone libraries and my job dealing with ghosts. Okay, now I'll turn it back over to Principal Ishiyama."

Principal Ishiyama came back to up to the podium and began to talk a little more. Soon, she let the parents walk around the classrooms and question the teachers. The authoress would write more, but she didn't know what else to write so...here you go.

* * *

Honors Chemisty was already frying Danny's brain. Mr. Lancer seemed even more obsessed with his subject this year than last. How was he supposed to pass Alegbra Trig? Well, at least the teacher was nice and Tucker was in the class with him. Now to Ghost 101. He was excited, yet nervous for this class.

The room was set up like the Honors Chemistry room. Wait, it smelled of the explosives the teacher demonstrated for them that day. Was it the same room? Nope, Miss Parker's Elements Poster wasn't there. It was similar though. The desks being black tables that seated six and the teacher's desk was a long, narrow black one that seperated the students from the white-board, a small raised platform and the teacher. Mr. Simon was taking papers out of the desk.

"Do we just sit anywhere?" he asked, a bit nervous.

"Seating chart on the board," Mr. Simon said in a monotone voice. Danny glanced at the board and groaned.

After sitting down, several more students came in. Danny was sitting on the very outer edge in the second row. He glanced around. His lab partner was a quiet, shy girl from his Algebra Trig, Honors Chemistry and French class. Tucker was sitting right in front of him next to Dash while Sam was in the very back row in between Paulina and a loud, obnoxious boy.

The second the bell rang, Mr. Simon's head snapped up to look in front of him. He silently counted the students. All thirty were there. He checked present for every single student before picking up the papers.

"Okay. Now I know from the groans that you hate assigned seatings, but I have good news about them. You only have to sit there on Lab days." He smiled and paused while everybody gave a cheer. "Any other day, I don't care where you sit, but be warned that I have NO problems moving you. Everybody else will sit wherever they please, but you will have an assigned seat until I say otherwise. If you annoy me a lot, I may just kick you out into the hallways. Then you can roam around until you're caught and punished by another teacher or a hall monitor.

"Now since this is the first day, I have to go over a bunch of rules and regulations. Okay, what's your name?" Mr. Simon asked, pointing to Tucker.

"Tucker Foley," Tucker spoke up a bit shyly.

"Okay, pass these papers out for me," he told him, handing him a stack but keeping one. "Okay, once you get this, read it. Or you can just stare at it blankly while I tell you what this is. This pretty piece of paper-"

"It's blue!" one student yelled out.

"Congratulations. You know your colors," Mr. Simon sarcastically replied. "Before I was RUDELY interrupted, this pretty piece of BLUE paper basically tells your mommies and daddies that if you get hurt, they can't sue me for millions and millions of dollars that I don't have which will make me loose everything and my wife and I will have to live in a cardboard box. And since Mrs. Simon is knocked up, I don't think she'd appreciate raising a baby in a cardboard box."

"Mrs. Simon is pregnant?" Sam questioned loudly.

"She doesn't look it!" another girl commented with surprise.

"She's about twelve weeks along. If you stare at her stomach, you can see the bump. But please, next time you go into the class, don't tune her out in order to stare at her stomach. She'll hit you," he warned. "But moving on, get this signed. Our first lab is next week on block day. Have it into me no later than the beginning of class on block day.

"Another thing is that I honestly don't care if you have food. No food on block days though because I don't want to have to rush one of you to the hospital because you ate a sandwich covered in ectoplasm or something like that. But you'll often see me with food, so I don't think it's fair if I don't let you have food too."

"What kind of labs are we going to do?" Paulina blurted out.

"Mostly examining ectoplasm," he explained. "I'll explain the different types and different spieces and levels of ghosts. This is not a confirmed, but I'm trying to get permission from FentonWorks, the school and Mayor Masters to take you into a field trip to the Ghost Zone."

Everybody began to aw and comment in amazement. Tucker turned around and looked worridly at Danny. Danny glanced back at Sam, who had turned paler. Some students seemed thrilled, other were terrified.

"Please don't go home and Facebook, Twitter or text everybody that you're going on a field trip to the Ghost Zone," Mr. Simon warned. "It's not confirmed. It's in the works and we'd have to do very special procedures in order for it to work. You?"

Danny glanced back and noticed that Valerie had raised her hand.

"What kind of procedures? Isn't it dangerous?" she asked.

"It's very dangerous, but I have been in the Ghost Zone. I know where to avoid and good places for us to go. Procedures would be me taking one class period at a time, like for example I would take first period on Monday and my fourth period on Tuesday," he began to explain. "Since it's so large, I'm trying to shoot for an all-weekend trip, though I doubt that's gonna happen. Another thing is that I would need the Fentons to come so that we have protection, but we'd also need to give you all a brief, basic lesson on how to use an ecto-gun in case we get seperated."

"Will we have to meet any ghosts?" Dash asked nervously.

"Like I said guys, it's in the works. It's not confirmed and it'd take place at the end of the year," he them. "Okay quiet down!"

Everybody ignored him and began to talk a little louder.

"You know what I love about seventh period?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"That since it's the end of the day, I can keep you after school for as long as I like," he said loudly. Everybody immediately became quiet. "You waste my time, I can waste yours. I would never do that with my first and fourth period because that's rude to your next period's teacher, but I can with you!

"Now that we're quiet, let me finish telling you the rules and stuff of my classroom. There's only one more rule, so hang in there. Okay?" He glanced around. "Okay. Now the final rule is everything I say is fair game for a test.

"Now because I notice you are all half-asleep, how many of you have Mrs. Simon? Okay, about one-third of you. Did she tell you guys the story about copying work?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam said beginning to giggle slightly.

"Well, I'll repeat it to the rest of you since we have about ten minutes before we leave," he replied. "It was Mrs. Simon's tenth grade. If you have brothers or sisters that went here before you, you might know that she taught tenth grade regulars before they made Mr. Lancer do that. She gave out a creative writing assignment where she wanted you to write about a life-changing event that happened to you. She had this one, very lazy student that ended up not only turning it in a week late, but he got a zero for copying another student's paper. Mrs. Simon immediately realized that he copied when he wrote: A major moment in my life is when I found out that I was pregnant. It was a major moment because I was only thirteen."

Everybody began to laugh, even the ones that already heard it. Mr. Simon just held back chuckles.

"The lesson is to never copy. And if you copy, at least make sure you know what you're copying," he said as the bell rang. "Okay, get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

The next day, Danny rushed into Ghost 101. He was slightly sweaty and had a bandage on his arm from fighting Skulker during the passing period, but he managed to get into the class before the bell officially rang. He glanceda the board before stealing the seat next to Tucker and Sam in the back.

"What do you think we're learning today?" he asked in a hush tone.

"No idea," Sam said as she stared blankly at her Geometry notebook. "All I know is that it's the second day of Geometry and I'm already completely lost."

"Hey Sam, we only have to do the first half of the Lab questions, right?" Danny asked. "She put all on the board, but there was some debate in class over it and I think she changed it."

"Wasn't paying attention," Sam admitted. "I'd do them all to be safe, you can always erase them or something if not."

"She said to do them all in sixth period," Tucker spoke up.

"Aw man!" Danny groaned. "How am I supposed to do them all while fighting ghosts?"

"Try writing a three paged essay on a type of irony for Honors Lit and then having to translate a song into Spanish then sing it in front of the class," Tucker replied bitterly.

"I feel sorry for your class...having to listen to you sing," Danny joked, shuttering in fake horror.

"Hey, I'm a great singer!" Tucker defended himself before he burst into song, "Ember! You will remember! Ember, one thing re-."

"Tucker, I love ya bud, but if you sing one more word I will throw this book at you," Mr. Simon lectured at him from the front, not even glancing up from his attendance/grading book as he marked everybody as there.

Everybody burst into laughter as Tucker sank in his seat, cheeks flushing red.

"Okay. It's Tuesday, this is how the week's gonna go," Mr. Simon said, closing his book. "Today I'm going to tell you all about the ghost danger class and you're going to take notes. So that you don't stutter like morons and ask me to repeat crap over and over again, I'm going with my wife's note-taking method of having what I want you have written down in your notebooks on a fun-filled powerpoint slide-show. So that your tiny brains don't disconnect from boredom and fall asleep, I added pretty pictures and colorful slides for your amusement. Tomorrow we'll finish the ghost danger classification then go onto to talk about basic ghost powers. We'll be able to finish that tomorrow, so on our first block day, we're going to talk about the basics of a ghost body. You can think of it as Ghost Biology, before I torture you on Friday by giving you a quiz."

Everybody groaned slightly at the thought of taking notes and a quiz. Girls took out their neat, bright notebooks and four-hundred million colorful glitter pens and the boys took out messy binders and a pen or pencil.

"I have to admire girls for being able to switch between your four billion glitter pens to write notes," Mr. Simon commented.

"I only have ten!" Paulina protested along with other girls.

"I'm writing in a pencil," Sam said dully.

"Let's not get into a pen arguement," Mr. Simon remarked, turning on a projector attached to the ceiling. It was connected to a computer and then a slide-show came up. Mr. Simon really did put colorful fonts and pretty pictures on there for their amusement. "Okay, let's begin. Girl in pink?"

"Paulina," she said. "And are we going to be studying the Ghost Boy?"

"Yes, we will be studying ghost boys," he replied. "Come on, be more specific."

"Danny Phantom," she repeated herself. Everybody began to whisper and comment on it.

"Hey, hey. Everybody shut up," Mr. Simon called up. "Eric, don't make me throw you into the hall. But yes, Paulina, we'll do a brief section on him."

"Do you think he's evil or a superhero?" Star pipped up.

"Niether. I think-Hey! Guys! Tick tock, tick tock. Don't make me keep you after school," he called out. Everybody settled down. "Okay. Guys, if anybody EVER comes up and tells you, "Ghosts are evil," then you slap them in the face because they are IDIOTS. Ghosts are not evil, but they're not superheros either. Hey! Quiet! I have NO problems keeping you after class. Okay then. But guys, ghosts are the type that aren't good, not evil, but simply does whatever it takes to get what they want. There are some ghosts that are evil, and we'll go over some of the ones that are actually evil, but most of them are just ghosts that want something, and no matter what it takes, they're doing what they have to do to get it.

"But moving on. First ghost danger class is...," Mr. Simon pressed a button on his computer and a bullet-point presentation with basic facts and a picture came up.

**CLASS 1**

**-Very weak**

**-Have only one or two ghost powers (Most of the time it's flying and weak ecto-blasts)**

**-Can't hold a form in the human world**

The pretty picture was a picture of a ghostly bird.

"There are five danger classes of ghosts. For class one, you can pretty much just punch it and destroy it instantly," Mr. Simon began to explain. "Most have only one or two powers. Sometimes three, but that's rare. That little ghost bird is actually a bird one of my co-workers at DALV was going to take back to the labs for study. The second we left the Ghost Zone..."

"It was destroyed?" a girl in the first row cried out, horrified at the cute-looking bird being destroyed.

"Turned into ecto-plasm in his hands," Mr. Simon confirmed. "The very second it left the Ghost Zone. Class 1 ghosts are unable to hold a stable form outside the Ghost Zone, which means they'll only leave if they're mentally retarded or something. Next slide!"

A few people scrambled to write the last bit of information.

**CLASS 2**

**-Has basic ghost powers**

**-Forms are stable outside of Ghost Zone, but weak (easily beaten outside the Ghost Zone)**

**-This normally consists of new ghosts, but not always**

The pretty picture was a picture of...The Box Ghost. Danny bit his lip strongly to keep from bursting into laughter. Sam chuckled slightly as Tucker snorted in amusement.

"Like the slide says, this class is normally new ghosts, but not always. By the way guys, ghosts can change classes. Write that down; Ghosts can change classes. That's mostly because Class 2 ghosts can move up to Class 3, 4 or 5. Sometimes they don't. This ghost right here has been around for about fifty-years or so, but he's still a class too. Poor guy," Mr. Simon said, not really sounding sorry. He just shrugged his shoulders at the picture. "Most people who have studied ghosts wait for the ghost form to be completely formed and stable, basically done growing, before classifiying it. That's one of the reasons we haven't classified Danny Phantom. Curtosy of the Fentons, we managed to collect a sample of his ecto-signature." Danny froze in fear. He dropped his pencil and let it drop onto his desk. "I personally studied it, and we found out that he's around your age, fifteen to sixteen, but he's only two years old in ghost years. Valerie?"

"What all can you learn from an ecto-signature?" Valerie asked.

"Good question. Well, you can learn a lot of it. We're actually going to go more into that on block day during the basics of Ghost Biology, but basically, it's almost like DNA, but we can learn more than just the parents and things they might have inherited," he explained. "We can learn what types of powers they have, how long they've been a ghost and when I left DALV, one of my co-workers was telling me about how he was trying to come up with a way to convert ecto-signatures into DNA so that we can locate the ghosts of people who died."

Danny glanced at Sam and Tucker. They stared in slight worry at him.

"But we can't yet. It's still in the works," he continued before moving onto the next slide.

**CLASS 3**

**-Most average class**

**-Basic superpowers with unique powers that not other ghosts commonly have**

**-Fighting ghosts now requires an ecto-weapon**

**-Normally only attack when provoked**

The pretty picture was a picture of Dora, smiling sweetly at the camera.

"That girl is named Dora. Her territory used to be trapped in time, but now it's moving forward again. They're in the late 1800s now I believe. I've actually talked to her a lot several times. She's what I consider a purely-good ghost. She makes me food everytime I visit," he half-joked. A few people laughed. "But yeah, she's a sweetie. Never attacked, very helpful and she's the Queen of her territory, occupied by a small population of people. Somebody came and overthrew her brother before handing her the crown. Very good ruler from what I know.

"But moving onto your slide-notes, you now need a weapon if you want to survive fighting ghosts. With the Class 1 and 2, you can pretty much take them out with a punch or two. They don't do much harm, but these guys can seriously injure you or even kill you. Most of them are, thankfully, sweeties like Dora here. Others aren't, okay?" Mr. Simon glanced around. "The ones like Dora basically only attack when provoked. Self-defense. By unique power is basically that they have a power that's not considered a basic. Basic would be invisible, flying or intangibility. Using Dora as an example, she can turn into dragon. Not every ghost you see can suddenly morph into a dragon, okay? Next slide."

**_RINNNGGG_**

"Lucky day, lucky day. Now get out. I have a life."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Danny rushed in almost ten minutes late for Chemistry due to Technus. Danny panted heavily as the teacher glared harshly at him. Ms. Parker handed him the Lab worksheet and in annoyance, motioned for him to sit.

"Skulker?" Sam whispered to him as she slip her worksheet towards him for him to rapidly copy.

"Technus," he muttered back as he rapidly copied down formulas and numbers. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning to his right, he accepted a note from his lab partner from Ghost 101, who pointed at the gothic-looking firl next to her. She motioned to give it to Sam, so he handed it to her. Sam looked at him questioningly, and he jerked his thumb towards the girl. Sam unfolded it and quickly read it as Danny copied the worksheet and the teacher wrote stuff on the board.

"Seriously?" she half-mouthed towards her. The gothic girl sadly nodded. "Ughh."

"What?" Danny asked her in a hushed tone.

"Jenny just passed a note saying that in Ghost 101 they have a pop quiz over the first three danger classes," Sam groaned. Danny let his head plop onto his desk.

"MR. FENTON! NO SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!" Ms. Parker yelled loudly, making everybody jump up in fright.

"Sorry," Danny barely squeaked out, sinking in his chair.

"Sit up!" she barked. Danny sat up straight instantly. She glared at him before turning and jotting down notes on the board.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his Ghost 101 lab partner slide a paper towards him. Glancing down, he read what she wrote in her notebook.

_Somebody needs to get laid._

Danny had to bite his pencil to prevent himself from bursting into laughter and risking more trouble. He immediately erased what she wrote and quickly scribbled back;

_Maybe we can hook her up with Mr. Lancer._

She smiled at his response, adjusting her glasses slightly before she began to write neatly.

"Miss Brooks! Are you passing notes to Mr. Fenton?" Ms. Parker asked in her loud, booming voice.

"I'm just helping Danny get caught up on his notes, since he arrived late," she smoothly replied without a trace of fear or hesitant in her voice.

Ms. Parker glared darkly at the two as she wrote on the board more. Brooks immediately scribbled the rest sloppily.

_And risk them making the world's fattest and grouchiest babies? No thanks._

Danny smiled at the words.

_So true. What's your first name again?_

_Juliet._

_Like Romeo and Juliet?_

_A Juliet with no Romeo._

_Ever try asking out Tucker Foley?_

_No offense, but he's kind of creepy._

_Yeah, he is._

_**RRRIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG!**_

Everybody immediately stood up. Juliet smoothly ripped the paper out of her notebook before handing it to a boy behind her. To Danny's amusement, he immediately ripped part of it off with his teeth and began to eat it.

"Eric? What are you doing?" Sam asked, beginning to laugh at him. Eric just grinned, shaking his long black hair out of his eyes as he swallowed and shoved the rest into his mouth as he walked out. "ERIC! PAPER IS NOT FOOD!"

"But I'm hungry!" he called out as she followed him into their next class.

"Eric!" she yelled out, grabbing onto his backpack as they half-ran down the hall. Danny snorted in amusement as Sam tried to tackle down the soccer player.

Juliet walked the same way with him to Algebra Trig. Danny politely opened the door for her, only to have her be half-shoved out of the way by Eric as he ran into the classroom. Sam was close behind him.

"You can't get in! The Alegebra Trig room has an anti-Geometry people barrior!" he yelled at her, pointing, but she ignored it and came in anyway.

The teacher just glanced up at them and snorted in amusement before turning back to her paperwork.

"You have less than a minute before the bell rings Miss Manson," the elderly teacher told her.

"Crap!" Sam called out dashing off down the hallways to her class.

Juliet giggled as she took her seat.

"Anymore paper I can eat in front of Sam?" he asked Juliet. She ripped out a paper full of doodles and handed it to him. He ran off into the hallway and Danny laughed as he heard Sam yell at Eric.

"She's going to kill you," Danny informed him.

"I'll just stay in the Alegbra Trig room. It has an anti-Geometry people shield," he told Danny as he slipped into his seat.

"I like that idea," Tucker added. "Why are you eating paper?"

"I'm hungry!" Eric yelled, shoving the rest into his mouth.

"So the logically thing to do is eat paper?" Danny asked. Eric nodded.

"How lovely," Juliet commented.

* * *

Jenny was right. Mr. Simon gave out a pop quiz the second the bell rang for class to start.

"Eric, spit your gum out," Mr. Simon told him.

"It's paper," Eric said, taking it out of his mouth and showing him. Mr. Simon gave a disgusted look.

"Why are you eating paper?" he asked.

"I was hungry, and it makes Sam mad," he explained. Mr. Simon just sighed and shook his head, mumbling about how odd his students were.

Danny stared at the five question pop quiz and sighed in relief. He knew every single answer.

**What class is normally consisted of new ghosts?** _Class 3_

**What is the most average class? **_Class 3_

**What class only attacks when provoked?**_ Class 3_

**What class is the weakest? **_Class 1_

**True or false: Ghosts cannot change classes. **_False_

As soon as everybody turned in their pop quizzes, they started taking the rest of the ghost danger classification notes.

**CLASS 4**

**-Very strong in the Ghost Zone and outside**

**-Must be experienced and skilled to stand a chance in a fight**

**-They are the type to attack without provoked**

Mr. Simon's pretty picture was one of a ghost Danny had never seen before; an angry looking girl in red with dark black hair and green skin.

"These are the ghosts you want to completely avoid. These ghosts are not only pretty dangerous to fight, even with weapons, but these are what my wife calls the biopolar ghosts, because sometimes they'll just attack you without any reason, other times they just smile at you and go on their merry way," Mr. Simon began to teach. "These ghosts are pretty strong in the human world compared to others, but in the Ghost Zone, they are, of course, more powerful.

"If you ever end up wanting to be a ghost hunter or ghost researcher for some odd reason-maybe you're following in Mommy or Daddy's footsteps or you want a ghostly boyfriend or girlfriend that will be hot forever, I don't know-then these are the ghosts you're most likely going to hunt or ghost researching, mainly because since it's pretty dangerous to go up to them and hard to follow so we don't know a whole lot about them."

"Are those the ghosts that attack Amity Park?" some boy asked.

"Yeah. About 80% of the ghosts that attack Amity Park fall into Danger Class 4," Mr. Simon answered. "That's why when you see ghosts, you don't stand there and wet your pants as you scream like a little girl, you run away as silently as you possibly can."

Mr. Simon tapped a button on his computer and the next slide came up.

**CLASS 5**

**-Rarest class; less than 50 ghosts are in this class**

**-Almost impossible to defeat, even very experienced**

The pretty picture was of...Vlad Plasmius.

"This class is the class that you should never even approach. I learned that the hard way. I accidently encountered one in the Ghost Zone," Mr. Simon began to say. "We didn't stand a chance, and we had two professional ghost hunters with us. This is very sad to say, but one of my co-workers was very seriously injuried, and she ended up later dying from her injuries. It wasn't this ghost, but it was another one. Don't have a picture or remember what it looks like, so don't ask, because I decided that I liked living more than staring at it. Hey, hey hey. Don't put away your notebooks. You have one more slide."

**CLASS 6**

**-Extremely rare**

**-Only five ghosts in Ghost Zone history have been in this level**

"As I've already mentioned, I have been in several Ghost Zone libraries and read up. There is this one ghost in my favorite library that I just love. He's so interesting and informative to talk to-he goes by the Ghostwriter," Mr. Simon said. Danny turned a bit pale. Has he talked to almost all of his ghost allies and enemies? "This guy is THE MAN to go to if you need to know ANYTHING about history or the Ghost Zone. I mean, this is the guy that's been around for THOUSANDS of years and he has a written record of EVERYTHING! He's written down all of the most powerful ghosts and ghost species, and so much more.

"One of the five ghosts is Pariah Dark. Another is Clockwork. He's a very, very wise man, just like the Ghostwriter. But he's purely good. One of the few purely good ghosts. Two more, I don't know the name of. The Ghostwriter said that the names are classified, mainly due to privacy reasons and also because they are from a different time-line," he explained.

Danny's heart beated faster in nervousness. The fact that Mr. Simon was so close to discovering his future-alternative self was terrifying. He was sure he was one-who was the other?

"The last one is very controversial because of the ghost type. The ghost is named Midnight Damons. I will get into why she's controversial next week when we go into ghost types."

"Will we need to know the names of the Class 6 ghosts?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah. For the two classified ghosts...just call them Thing One and Thing Two," he said, shrugging his shoulders. A few people giggled or laughed. "By the way, after we finish the ghost types next week, we're going to have a test."

Everybody immediately groaned.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!

"See all of you headaches Thursday," he said as everybody immediately got up and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**This is pretty short because I have a Homecoming game tonight and Homecoming dance tomorrow, then I have a bunch of schoolwork I need to get done this weekend, so I decided that you'd appreciate a shorter chapter now rather than a regular length around next week.**

* * *

"MR. FENTON! Don't you dare mix those two chemicals together! Unless you want the school to burst into flames!" Ms. Parker barked.

Danny winced as Sam took the chemical away from him and replaced it with the correct one.

"Shut the hell up," Danny muttered under his breath. "You didn't stay up till three in the morning fighting stupid ghosts."

"Long night?" Sam asked sympthatically.

"You can only imagine," he grumbled.

"Hey, you guys have an extra pencil? This idiot threw both of ours into the chemical mix to see it burn," the voice behind them asked.

"Sure," Sam replied, handing the person a pencil. Danny glanced back and saw the remains of two pencils in a chemical mix. He glanced up and gasped in surprise at the sight of the people behind him. In his surprise, he knocked over a chemical into his own chemical mix.

_**BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

"FENTON!"

* * *

Four fire trucks putting out the explosion/fire, many ambulances taking away injuried students and several concerned parents showing up later, Danny was sitting in a damage-free principal's office.

"You are quite lucky that it only destroyed three classrooms. Those chemicals had enough power to destroy the school!" she lectured.

_Luck had nothing to do with it, ya moran. Ghost powers!_ he thought sourly.

"Mr. Davis may have a concussion along with a cracked rib. Miss Johnson possibly has a broken arm and burns. Mrs. Simon may have recieved permanent damage to the baby. Miss Brooks has severe burns on her face, arm and chest. Miss Manson managed to survive unharmed, but several other students are in the HOSPITAL Mr. Fenton!" she went on.

"Is...is everybody okay?" he asked, suddenly feeling completely horrible.

"They will live, but I think that for the safety of everybody, you are from now on, banned from doing chemical labs. Your partner will have to do it for you," she said. Danny just sunk in his seat, feeling like crap. Eric had a cracked rib and a possible concusion? Would he ever be his stupid, paper-eating self? That one girl's arm did look broken when the ambulance took her away. Mrs. Simon's baby in danger? What if she ended up misscarrying because of it? Juliet's burns were severe? Would they be permanent? Sam was only safe because he managed to grab her and turn them both intangible.

"Your parents will be here shortly," she informed him, breaking him of his thoughts. He just nodded miserably, his heart aching. He still coudln't believe what had happened. Why did he just turn him and Sam intangible? He could have quickly grabbed onto the others. Or put a ghost shield around the explosion to save everybody. It didn't matter if he was exposed or people got suspicious. What mattered is that he was a hero and heroes kept others safe.

But today, he failed his duty as a superhero.

* * *

Danny sat outside the principal's office, staring at the ground as his mom talked to the principal, biting his lip. He still kept replaying the scene over and over in his head. People could have **_died_**. They could have died and left families, friends, a life and so much more behind. Well, besides the lonely and grouchy Ms. Parker. But it was all because he was slightly startled.

His mom soon exited the door. She motioned for Danny to follow her.

"What did she say?" he asked anxiously.

"She explained what happened, and she suggested that we have you checked for a muscle control disorder," Maddie replied honestly, taking out the RV keys. Danny stared. "Honey, you've been so clumsy ever since you started high school. Tripping over your own feet and knocking vases off shelves is one thing, but your clumsyness isn't normaly honey, and that's what Principal Ishiyama pointed out. If you do have one, then we need to look into mediciation or other treatment."

Danny sighed heavily as he climbed into the RV. He buckled his seatbelt.

"Danny? Sweetie?" Danny barely glanced at her. "You've been suspended till Monday."

"Great," Danny muttered. "Can we stop by the hospital...? I wanna see how they're doing."

"We can tomorrow honey. Let them rest," Maddie replied. She failed to notice the depressed look on his face as she drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Homecoming was lots of fun. I'm procrastinating on my homework/schoolwork, so I typed this up. It's a bit longer than my normal chapter length to make up for the shorter one I just posted. Enjoy! The part where Mr. Simon talks about halfas is in the next chapter, so it's coming up soon!**

* * *

"So what did we do today?" Danny asked when Sam and Tucker came into his room that Friday afternoon.

"In Alegbra Trig, page seventeen, problems seven to thirty plus problem thirty three. No homework in Literature according to Mr. Lancer," Tucker replied, plopping his books onto the bed. "And in Honors Chemistry, you missed a quiz and a lab...Mr. Explosives."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Danny shrieked.

"Danny calm down!" Sam scolded. Danny laid back on his bed and sighed. "For French we have two worksheets, and nothing else. We had a study hall instead of Ghost 101 because Mr. Simon took a sick day to stay with Mrs. Simon."

"Did any of them come back today?" he asked.

"Jenny was back. She just had a small burn on her arm," Sam replied. "I called Eric and he said that he'll be back on Monday. He had a concussion and a broken rib, plus a burn on his chest that's already almost healed up. Danielle has a broken arm, but she'll be back on Monday too. Mrs. Simon and Juliet are still in the hospital. Don't know how they're doing."

"I called Juliet," Tucker said a bit quietly.

"How is she?" Danny asked, his heart pounding. She was on the other side of him, so she recieved most of the blow. Danny turned him and Sam intangible. Why didn't he grab her too?

"She has severe burns on her face, arms and chest. I tried to visit her, but she didn't want to see anybody other than her mom," Sam finished. "She did say that she'll be back on Monday most likely."

"Permanent burns. They'll be there forever, and surgery won't-OW!"

Tucker rubbed his shoulder. He glared at Sam before he got to message. Danny looked like he wanted to cry. His lower lip was threatening to tremble, but he bit it and the desire apparently went away. He sighed heavily.

"Don't even tell me about Mrs. Simon," he warned. Sam and Tucker didn't reply.

"Oh the bright side, Luke pantsed Dash and we all got to laugh at his teddy bear underwear," Tucker said in an attempt to cheer him up. Danny forced a smile.

* * *

That Monday, Danny recieved a lot of glares. He quickly slipped into his first period, French 2 and sat in his usual seat. A few other students slipped in before Juliet slumped in. Her dark hair was down instead of the usual ponytail or braid and Danny could tell that she specifically styled it to cover most of her face. She put on a long-sleeved turtle neck too as opposed to the normal t-shirt. Silently, she sat down in an open seat behind Danny. She kept her face at the ground.

"Hey Juliet," he tried to greet cheerfully, turning to face her. She glanced up briefly, but he could see her pretty face covered with dark-colored burns that were hard to ignore.

"Hi Danny," she said softly, opening her notebook and doing small doodles.

"I'm sorry about Thursday," he told her. She didn't reply, concentrated on her doodles. Danny just turned to the front of the class, feeling like crap.

The bell rang and class went on. School announcements promoted the football team and released the Homecoming date as being next month. The theme was going to be Lost in Wonderland, or a Alice in Wonderland theme, so start saving money for tickets and for the guys to start asking those girls. The whole day, Juliet ignored Danny. Eric and Jenny seemed okay with him though. Jenny even made him sign her cast and Eric ended up eating his doodle sheet during Chemistry and Alegebra Trig. Luke pantsed Kwan, resulting in showing everybody his boxers.

Ghost 101 soon rolled around. Mr. Simon was back, even though he looked tired and yawned the whole time he was talking about ghost types.

"Okay, brief summary of what we're (yawn) doing this week," he said. "Since we had an...issue on Thursday, we have a change in plans this week. We're going to talk about Ghost biology today, then tomorrow we'll (yawn) discuss ghost types before on block day we'll do our lab. I need that permission slip signed no later than the beginining of class on block day. Then on Friday, we'll do a short review and the test is pushed back to Monday. Everybody take our your notebooks, girls get your four billion glitter pens and then we can all look at my pretty slideshow."

Mr. Simon started up the slideshow as everybody took our their notebooks.

"Block day's going to be hell," Sam growled between her teeth. "I have Paulina as a lab partner."

"I had Dash," Tucker groaned.

"I have to do a lab with Juliet," Danny whispered. They shook him a look of sympathy as the opened their notebooks.

The slideshow started

**GHOST BIOLOGY**

**Ectoplasm is GHOST BLOOD**

**Only 25% of ghosts have human bones. 70% just have ghostly bones and the rest are completely boneless.**

**Ghosts' DNA is replaced by a unique ecto-signature. (Ghost version of DNA.)**

Everybody jotted that down before he went onto the next one.

**ECTOPLASM**

**Ghosts have been known to heal their children using their (the mother or father's) ectoplasm**

**Ectoplasm is used to heal, produce their supernatural power for the ghost and it wards off illness**

"What I find cool is, not only can ghosts have kids, but (yawn) if their child is injured for any reason, the mother or father can just prick thier finger, put (yawn) the blood on the wound and it instantly heals," Mr. Simon began to lecture. "If the child is sick, the child just sucks the blood straight from the finger and it heals them. Imagine (yawn) you holding your sick child. No doctor's visit, no spending money on medicine. Just prick your finger, put in in the child's mouth every few hours until they're better.

"Like humans, they use ectoplasm to heal and prevent illness, but their supernatural power, the intangiblity and all that, is produced by the blood. That's because ghosts don't need to breath. They're dead. When you die, your lungs are replaced by a special ghost organ, called the Spectrus. Is anybody in here squeamish?"

A few hands raised.

"Okay, then ignore this next slide," he warned. "It's a picture of a spectrus that we removed from a ghost next to a human lung. Don't worry, there's nothing to write down."

Some heads turned and the slide changed. Immediate commentary was added, mostly consisting on "EW!" and "Oh my god!" with a few "SWEET!" and "Cool!"s added in. The spectrus was a oval, dark green objects with some specks of black, next to a bloody human lung.

Danny and Sam was looking, but Tucker pulled his hat over his eyes to prevent looking. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"I'm going to be sick," Danny lied aloud.

"Why did you look then?" Mr. Simon asked, giving him a Look.

"I didn't think I'd get queezy," he said, a bit anxious.

"Go puke in the bathroom," was the reply. Danny zoomed out into the hallway. Dashing into a bathroom and after a quick check, he went ghost.

Flying into the hallway, he zoomed to the lunch room to come face to face with the Lunch Lady.

"Aw man!" he groaned as meat hit him.

The fight lasted seven minutes before Danny was able to rush back into the classroom as Danny Fenton.

"You were in there for almost ten minutes," Mr. Simon pointed out. So much for a silent entrance. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I'm fine!" he lied, slipping into his seat.

Mr. Simon shrugged his shoulders.

"Look off of Sam for notes after class," he ordered at the same time an announcement came over.

"Daniel and Jasmine Fenton for dismissal," it announced.

"Or tomorrow," he corrected himself. "Playing hooky?'

"Doctor," Danny replied as he grabbed his stuff and rushed out the door.

He met up with his sister as she was coming out of a study hall.

"Ready for the doctor Mr. Explosives?" she teased. Danny glared at her as they walked to the office.

Maddie and Jack were waiting for them. Maddie was signing them out as Jack was grumbling.

"Why do I have to go?" he whined.

"Jack, your need your sugar and cholestral checked!" Maddie informed him for the hundredth time. "We're all getting check-ups."

* * *

The entire family sat in the small room of the office. Jazz was on the table first while the rest were sitting in the chairs. Danny was working on his Alegebra Trig worksheet while Jazz was reading her Honors Government book. Jack was eating some fudge he smuggled in while Maddie just stared at the clock.

The doctor soon came in. She was a middle-aged, slightly overweight woman.

"Hello," she greeted cheerfully. "What are we all here today?"

"Jazz needs a check-up and a sports physical," Maddie began.

"SPORTS!" Danny yelled, completely surprised. "Jazz in sports!"

"Shut up!" Jazz hissed.

"Danny," Maddie said in a warning tone. "Either way, I need a simple check-up, Jack needs to have his sugar and cholestral checked and Danny needs to be tested for a varity of things."

"Okay, we'll start with Jazz?" the doctor asked. Maddie nodded. "Alright then. Mr. Fenton, Jack, maybe you'd like to wait in the waiting room?"

"What?" Danny asked, glancing up.

"Come on Danny!" Jack said cheerfully. "Let the girls be girls."

Danny followed his dad into the waiting room. Danny silently did his worksheet while Jack read some magazine as the girls were examined.

"Since when is Jazz playing sports?" Danny suddenly asked.

"She wants to do volleyball," Jack replied, flipping through the magazine for a ghost article.

Twenty minutes later, Jack and Danny went into the doctor's room. Jazz left for the waiting room.

"Jack needs a blood test done to check his sugar and cholestral. Last time, you told us that with his current diet, he needed to keep a close eye on it," Maddie started. The doctor nodded.

"Alright, I'll schedule an appointment to have blood drawn next Thursday morning at nine. You need to fast beforehand," she replied. "And I want to have his thyriod and heart tested too, just because of the family history."

"Sounds good," Maddie replied. She patted Jack's arm lovingly. "I'll remind you to fast the night before hon."

"And what do we need to test Danny for?" the doctor asked.

"He's been dropping a lot of things lately. As in, he's much more clumsier than normal. He dropped several beaker and last Thursday, he actually caused the Casper High chemical explosion due to his clumsiness. His principal suggested that he may have some muscle disorder," Maddie replied. "And I want him to take several drug tests. He's been...very different lately and we want assurance that he's not doing drugs or smoking."

"WHAT!" Danny screamed. "My word should be enough assurance!"

"It would be if you didn't LIE to us all the time," Maddie said back with a firm and knowing tone. Danny plopped back on the examination table and groaned in annoyance.

"Alright, we'll do several drug tests. As for smoking, I can tell you now, but if it makes you feel safer, I'll test him for that too," she replied.

"Tell us now and a drug test to make sure," Maddie replied.

"Alright. Sit up please," she told Danny.

Danny groaned and sit up.

"Show me your teeth please," she said and Danny opened his mouth. The doctor checked his gums briefly before examining his fingernails. "Okay, it doesn't look like he's smoking and by looking at him, I don't think he's doing drugs. But looks can be decieving. He actually looks like he's in great shape, which suspects me that if it's any drug, it's steriods."

Maddie just nodded, hanging onto every word. Jack half-listened.

"I'll schedule his blood test for Thursday morning at nine with you. That sound good?" she asked, glancing at them. Jack nodded and she filled out two papers before handing them to Maddie and Jack. "Take this with you, both of you need to fast and I will call you with the results. Alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Maddie replied.

"Good. Remember that your appointment is on Wednesday Mrs. Fenton. And since you DO have a family history, I would have a yearly appointment," she told her.

"I'll be there," Maddie said as they all got up to leave.

"Have a good day," she said, shaking their hands before leaving.

They got Jazz and all went to the Fenton RV. Danny was grumpy the whole time. First hurting people with a chemical explosion, but now his parents accusing him of drugs! Why him?

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Jazz asked her mom.

"We have to be there at nine, so we'll leave at eight-thirty," Maddie replied. "You don't need to go to school beforehand. You'll only be there for a half an hour otherwise."

"Where is she going?" Danny asked, feeling a little jealous.

"Doctor," Jazz replied, smoothing out her hair.

"We just went to the doctor," Danny pointed out.

"Gynecologist," Maddie informed him from the driver's seat. Danny suddenly didn't feel jealous, his cheeks turning a bit red in embarrassment. Maddie noticed and laughed. "Wanna go?"

"NO!" Danny yelled loudly. Jazz snickered, causing Danny to smack her lightly. Jazz smacked back.

"No fighting!" Maddie ordered.

* * *

"Are you going to go to Homecoming?" Sam asked Danny later that day while they were hanging out at the Nasty Burger.

"If I can come up with the money," Danny replied. "The tickets are fourty dollars this year!"

"Yeah, but this year they're feeding us," Tucker pointed out.

"Are you going?" Danny asked Sam.

"Yeah. Jenny and I are going to go looking at dresses together at Hot Topic," she replied.

"Girls are so lucky," Tucker grumbled. "The guys normally buy their tickets."

"Not like you have to buy two tickets," Danny teased.

"Think again!" Tucker replied confidently. "This year, I'm going to go have a date!"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Uh...I don't know yet," he admitted. "Hey Danny, how are you going to ask Sam?"

Sam blushed and Danny choked on his sandwich.

"Uh...I was going to give asking Paulina a shot. I mean, she went with me last year," he replied. Sam looked a little heart-broken.

"Clueless," Tucker grumbled under his breath.

"I was thinking about asking somebody," Sam spoke up, poking at her salad.

"Danny?" Tucker guessed. Danny flushed a bit red.

"No," Sam said, shooting him a small glare.

"Then who?"

"Eric Davis," she replied, taking a bite of salad.

"Paper-eating boy?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "I mean, he's funny, nice, smart and cute. Plus have you ever seen him dance? He gets really into it."

"I've seen him dance. He's pretty good," Danny remarked. "As for his intelligance, sometimes it's questionable."

Sam laughed as she stood up.

"I've gotta go. I'm meeting Jenny and Roxxie at the Skulk n Lurk," she said, glancing at her phone for the time. "Call you later!"

"Jealous?" Tucker asked the second she was out of hearing range.

"Jealous of what?" Danny asked.

"So clueless," Tucker teased. "Jealous that Sam's thinking about asking Eric."

"No. She can go with whoever she wants," Danny replied, eating the rest of his burger. "But I claim the right to kill him if he hurts her."

"You can have it Phantom," Tucker replied with a slight roll of his eyes. "Listen, I'll take Paulina off your hands. You go ask Sam."

"I don't wanna ask Sam!" Danny argued. "I don't think I even want a date. I can just go with the guys."

"True. Mikey, Luke, Nathan, Lester and Reed can go with us as a group," Tucker agreed. "Plus, since we won't have a date, we aren't limited to dancing with one hottie."

"Subtract the girls who have dates Tucker," Danny pointed out. Tucker looked a little depressed but shook it off.

"Come on. I just got the new Dead Teacher video game," Tucker said. They both stood up and immediately (after finding a safe place) flew to Tucker's house.

* * *

**For the record, this fanfiction won't have much DxS because I really don't like that pairing. MAYBE a little DannyxOC, but not much. Very, very light. As for Sam and Tucker, it may be some SxOC or TxOC.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**The long awaited halfa-chapter. Unfortunately, it's not very fantastic. The Chemistry work was done by my friend who took Honors Chemistry. He got a 100% in that class, so the Chemistry work should be correct. If not, go yell at him.**

* * *

"Sam!" Danny immediately said the second he walked into the French room. "Did you finish the Chemistry homework? I didn't get any of it."

"That's because you ran off to fight Technus," Sam remarked.

"Just tell me what to do!" he begged. Sam rolled her eyes and took his lab book. She re-went over the lesson with him again as the announcements went underway.

"Good morning Casper High! Tonight at seven pm we have a football game against Riverton High! Be there or be square! We are also officially selling Homecoming tickets next week at lunch or at the front office. Tickets are forty dollars, but this year we feed you a lunch that will be provided by the Nasty Burger. Nasty is only one letter away from Tasty! What else...uh...oh yeah! Seniors! Remember to go to the college counseler if you have any questions about your college applications! Have a great Tuesday! What?...Oh! Tyler Martin, Eric Davis, Tucker Foley, Tori Marion and Sara Sanchez to the office please."

By that time, Danny managed to finish the Chemistry homework. The two turned to the front of the room and paid attention to French.

* * *

"Get out your notebooks and girls, get out your four billion glitter pens and then we can look at my pretty slide show concerning ghost types," Mr. Simon said.

Everybody groaned slightly as they took out their notebooks and the girls took out their four billion glitter pens.

"Everybody needs to remember that on Thursday, you need to be in your lab seat," he reminded them as he hit a few keys on his keyboard and the slide-show came up.

"Is Mrs. Simon okay?" a girl suddenly asked aloud. "She hasn't been here since Thursday."

"No, she's not. Mrs. Simon is still in the hospital," he told her. "Hey! Why are we talking? We should be writing what I have on my pretty slideshow."

**GHOST TYPES**

**Humaform: A ghost that looks like a human or what they looked like when they were alive**

The pretty picture was a picture of the Ghostwriter.

"These ghosts are normally able to fool the average Joe or Jane. They look human enough to be mistaken as one, but they do have ghostly qualities that would seperate them from the crowd," he explained. "That ghost is the Ghostwriter, he's the one I told you about earlier."

**Bloformis: A ghost that has no distinct shape; a blob**

The picture was one of a random blob.

"Like it says, it has no real shape. It's just a blob," he explained. Once everybody was done, he changed the slides.

**Blohuma: A ghost that is a mix of a humaform and a bloformis**

The picture was of Desiree.

"They normally have a ghostly tail that they can't change into legs," he explained. "It's normally the lower half of the body, but there have been cases of the upper half being affected."

**Halfa: A ghost that is half-human, half-ghost; many people believe that they are just ghosts who have the ability to take on a human-like appearance and convert their ectosignature into human DNA**

There were two pictures. The first was a picture of a girl with short black hair, around Sam's length and tanned skin. She had dark brown eyes and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with dark blue jeans. The second was a girl with ice-white hair with deathly pale skin wearing a skin-tight black t-shirt with long, dark-blue sleeves and black jeans.

"This is the same girl. This type is so controversial because most paranormal investigators believe that halfas aren't really half-human, half-ghost, but just ghosts who can not only take on a very believable human appearances, but can also alter their DNA to the point that they don't show up on a ghost detector," Mr. Simon explained. "That one friend I was telling you about concerning ectosignatures is one of those guys. That's why he's commiting social suicide in order to learn how to do it.

"Personally, I believe the definition I put up here, but it's not possible to change an ectosignature to DNA. Ectosignature is basically dead DNA, and you can't bring stuff back to life after it's been dead for x amount of time."

Everybody either looked completely bored or half-asleep. Only a few seemed interested, and Danny looked like he was going to pass out in nervousness. He was sweating slightly, breathing a little faster, heart beating harder and faster as he stared at the slide. What if Mr. Simon put Fenton and Phantom together to make halfa? He's probably tell everybody!

Sam noticed his nervousness and tried to change the subject from Ghost 101 to something else.

"When will Mrs. Simon be back?" she wanted to know.

"She'll be back on Thursday," Mr. Simon told her.

"What all happened to her?" Juliet asked, her hairstyle still covering most of her face and keeping her gaze normally at the floor.

"Well, the explosive was very close to the wall that seperated the Chemistry room from her classroom. It knocked down the wall and hit her and three other students," Mr. Simon explained. "Those three students suffered several bruises, but Mrs. Simon found out that everything's fine, but she's having twins."

Everybody began to instantly comment and congratulate him. Danny breathed a sigh of relief and Sam smiled. Tucker just doodled, tuning the whole scene out.

"Speaking of babies, we're going to learn more about ghost babies next week," Mr. Simon brought the subject back to Ghost 101.

"Ghosts can have sex!" Eric exclaimed in complete shock.

"What? Of course they can you idiot!" Mr. Simon said back, giving him a weird look. "Either way, we have homework tonight. Oh don't even groan."

Everybody made faces.

"It's a simple worksheet guys. Thirty easy questions, fifteen easy points," he told them. "This idiot will pass them out to you. It's over what we did last week and today, you have about twenty minutes to work on it, you should be able to get at least half done at the LEAST! The people who paid attention, should be able to do this instantly."

He handed them to Eric, who stood up and passed them out to everyone. When he got to Sam, he pretended he was going to eat it, but Sam stood and snatched it from him.

"When will we get our quizzes back?" Star asked.

"Yeah, about that. You guys are the only ones who didn't disappoint me," he admitted. "Everybody missed almost ALL of the questions. Out of my three Ghost 101 periods, only four students got one-hundreds. All of those students are in this class."

"Who got the one-hundreds?" a guy in the front row asked. Mr. Simon glanced down at his podium.

"Uh...Paulina Sanchez, Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. Is it the fact that we're the last class of the day have anything to do with it?" Mr. Simon asked. "Oh, and...this was pointed out in my first class. GREAT idea and GREAT inspiration for all of you guys. How many people like Danny Phantom in here? Okay, just about everybody? Well, think about how impressed he'd be if you knew more about his type. Guys, he'll probably want to hang around people who actually understand and have basic knowledge of ghosts. We're going to cover the basics of a ghost's body, ghost culture, style of life, Ghost Zone geography and more."

Everybody immediately started talking about it.

"I don't know everything in Ghost 101 but that doesn't effect how much you like hanging out with me," Sam giggled to Danny, who snickered.

"Okay, you now have TEN minutes to talk, do the homework, take a nap, I don't care," Mr. Simon told them, taking his gradebook and sitting down in his chair at his laptop.

A few people stood and switched seats around slightly. Eric got up and moved to the back to the other side of Sam.

"Hey are you two going to try out for soccer?" Eric asked Danny and Tucker.

"I'm barely passing as it is," Danny said, wincing slightly.

"I don't really like sports that involves running," Tucker replied. Eric laughed.

"You guys should. Coach Pettaway is super-nice, though he works us really hard," Eric admitted with a shrug.

"Doesn't he coach football?" Tucker asked.

"He's coaching that too this year," Eric said. "I'm on the football team this year too."

"Why?" Sam asked, staring at him.

"Scholarships baby!" he replied with a grin. "If nothing else, you should join sports in your Senior year, so that you can get a scholarship."

_So that's why Jazz all of a sudden wanted to play volleyball,_ Danny thought.

"Okay...now does anybody know how many grams of KCI are needed to make 50.0mL of 2.45 M KCI?" Eric asked, opening his Chemistry Lab Workbook.

"Uh...9.17 g KCI," Danny replied after quickly doing the math on his notebook paper.

"Where the hell did you get that!" Eric exclaimed, staring blankly at the question. Danny rolled his eyes and pushed his work paper towards Eric. "OH! I was trying to multiply 2.45 times .05!"

Eric jotted down Danny's work as Tucker took out his own Chemistry lab workbook.

"The only one I couldn't get was number five. 'Use stoichiometry to determine the concentration of sodium chloride in the final solution if 25.34 mL of 0.113 M BaC12 completely reacts and the total volume of the reaction of 110.4 mL, given the reaction: BaC12 (aq) + Na2SO4 (aq) - BaSO4 (s) + 2NaCl (aq)'," Tucker read aloud. Sam took it from him and used a seperate paper for the work.

"0.005726 mol NaC1," Sam told him, showing Tucker her work. Tucker stared over that before it clicked.

"But that's just the number of mol's of NaC1 in the final solution, not the concentration," Danny pointed out to her.

"That's what I got," Sam told him. Danny took her worksheet and did a little more math on it.

_0.005726 mol NaCl / 0.1104L = 0.0519 M_

"That's the concentration," he said, showing them. Eric took it from them a moment later and stared at it.

"I got what Sam got at first too," he muttered, copying down the extra step. "Danny, will you be my lab partner next time we switch?"

"Why do I have a feeling I'll be doing all of the work?" Danny joked.

"Come on! Two smart people aren't allowed to be lab partners with each other!" Eric whined.

"Wait, how are you in Honors?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know!" Eric replied over-cheerfully as he copied down the rest of the work. The bell then rang. "NO! NOT YET I STILL HAVE WORK TO COPY!"

Danny chuckled as Eric frantically scribbled down the last bit of information. Sam took her lab-book, only to have Eric grab onto it for dear life. Sam smacked his hands, causing him to let go and whine pathetically.

"Oh get over it," she replied, taking it with her out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Believe it or not, the doctor and blood-drawing scene are going to be important later on, so don't complain about how it's unnessary. **

**I got a few questions about Paulina getting a good grade on the quiz. I'm maker her a bit smarter than she's given credit for, because quite honestly, where does it say in the series that she's dumb? She could be a straight A student, book smart but just flat out shallow. Her being dumb is something we ASSUME because she's a popular cheerleader. NOWHERE in the series does it give ANY hints that she's a bad student. I know SEVERAL cheerleaders that do very well in school, but yet they're still shallow and mean.**

**I have already decided that this fanfiction isn't going to have a DxS pairing. I don't like it that much and this fanfiction isn't about it anyway. It's about a Ghost 101 class, NOT their relationship. They will be NO pairings involving them at ALL, but Tucker will have a relationship. It will be minor and not very important to the story, basically just a story filler. This is because, yet again, this story is NOT about romance, it's about a Ghost 101 class. **

**Just so you know, the OCs are just fillers. Casper High must have at LEAST 3,000 or so students, and I want to throw in more random students that the trio socialize with. None will learn his secret, go ghost hunting or gain powers. They are just filler students. They are NOT very important to the story. If you don't recognize the student as a Danny Phantom character, then it's a student OC filler. **

**Before people get into a tizzy over it, don't get insulted about the gel pen crap. It's something my teacher says about all the girls, minus about ten, in my grade. Almost every single girl in my grade takes notes with gel pens, and they switch pens every time they start a new sentence which my teacher thinks is kind of neat since he claims he could never do that. I got several complaints about that. Don't get insulted or loose sleep over that, it's a minor joke. **

* * *

Danny stood awkwardly at the counter while his dad got everything sorted out with their insurance (their very, very, very, very good insurance, due to the amount of damage and accidents they have) before they both went back.

"Alrighty then, which one of you is going first?" the nurse asked after leading them into the room. Danny plopped into the chair and held out his arm.

The nurse skillfully tied his arm, found the vein and drew his blood before she repeated the process with Jack. The nurse gave both of them a sucker, Danny getting a blue bandage and Jack getting an ecto-green.

"What do you have first period today and what time does second period start?" Jack asked, glancing at the clock wall.

"It's block day so...I have Algebra Trig first today. Nine," Danny replied, taking the wrapper off his sucker and shoving it into his mouth.

"It's only eight-fifteen. Let's go to iHOP! They have fudge pancakes!" Jack said cheerfully. Danny grinned as they went to the RV.

* * *

One trip to iHOP later, Danny showed up at school in time for his fifth period class. Fifth and sixth period lasted forever before lunch rolled around.

Sam, Tucker and Danny normally sat outside. Ever since the beginning of the year, Jenny, Juliet and another girl named Alyssa sat with Sam at a different table, but they often mingled with Danny and Tucker's group. Mikey, Nathan, Luke and Lester sat with Danny and Tucker. Occasionally, Eric or Reed would join them, but Eric normally hung with the other soccer or football players while Reed hung around the other exchange students. Today, the two groups were sitting at the same table, minus Eric and Luke.

"I should buy my Homecoming ticket before I end up blowing it on video games again," Tucker suddenly spoke, eyeing the Homecoming booth.

"I need to get mine too," Juliet remarked.

"You're going?" Alyssa asked. Juliet nodded. "Oh, you need to come with Sam, Jenny and I to go buy Homecoming dresses next weekend. You know, I have to buy a ticket too, but it has to wait because I forgot my money at home."

Juliet smiled. She was just now beginning to wear her hair so that only half covered her face, but she still wore turtlenecks every day.

"Are you guys going?" Danny asked Nathan, Lester and Mikey.

"Yeah, we're going as a group," Nathan said.

"Tucker and I are joining your group," Danny replied.

"Correction. Danny's joining your group," Tucker corrected with a smirk.

"You actually got a date?" Lester asked in amazement.

"He asked me," Juliet said, eating her bag of chips.

"Awww that's so cute!" Jenny squealed. "How did he ask?"

The boys tuned out when Juliet told them how Tucker asked by typing the question on his graphing calculator and let her borrow it. They instead argued over whether it's actually possible to kill a zombie and if zombies could classify as ghosts. They finally agreed upon asking Mr. Simon after school on Friday about a minute before the bell rang while the girls made plans to buy Homecoming dresses next weekend.

The lab was looking at ectop

* * *

lasm through a microscope before pricking their finger, examining their own blood through the microscope and then explaining the difference. The lab questions were pretty much asking what they saw, what the blood and ectoplasm does and things along that line.

"Once again, anybody who puts down something along the lines of they are different colors, it's an automatic zero," Mr. Simon reminded them.

Juliet was squeamish, so Danny pretty much did all the examining and Juliet did all of the paperwork. Danny didn't even have to look to tell that Paulina and Sam weren't getting along. Dash and Tucker...Tucker looked like he wanted to bash Dash's head in because of his stupidity.

The lab didn't take long at all, so almost everybody finished, cleaned up and turned theirs in. Ghost 101 was basically a study hall for thirty minutes.

Danny worked on his Alegbra Trig while Sam and Eric worked on Sam's Geometry together. Juliet and Tucker were quizzing each other for their Chemistry test. Paulina and Star were comparing different dress types as they occasionally did a problem or two of their history worksheet. Dash, Kwan and another football player were talking about girls and some awesome movie.

"Is everybody done?" Mr. Simon asked, standing up and strolling to his podium. Everybody stopped talking to their friends to reply yeah and yup. "Okay. I don't know if any of your really care, but Mrs. Simon got an ultrasound yesterday and we got a picture of the twins."

He held up an ultrasound picture and almost everybody went awwww.

"You can pass it around, but skip Eric. I don't want him to eat it," Mr. Simon joked as he gave it to a girl in the first row.

It made it's way around and all of the girls cooed over it. The boys normally just glanced at it and passed it on. It soon made it's way back to Mr. Simon as the bell rang.

"Are we going to go to your house or mine?" Danny asked Sam as she walked down the hall.

"Mine, but I want to talk to Mrs. Simon about our essay," she replied as he followed her into a room. "Mrs. Simon?"

Mrs. Simon was very pretty. How a geek like Mr. Simon got such a pretty woman like he was a mystery. Straight brown hair that reached her shoulders with sparkling gray eyes. What really caught Danny's eye was her very noticable pregnant stomach.

"Yes Sam?" she asked, walking over from her small podium. Danny liked her room compared to Mr. Lancer's. It was painted warm colors and smelled like tea.

"About our essay, do we need to have two quotes or is only one okay?" Sam asked.

"One minimum, if you can find more than one then that's great, but you don't have to," she responded. Sam thanked her before they left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**This chapter will have a change of pace; no school in this chapter, but it has an evil cliffhanger.**

**For all the people who pretty much annoyed me about the blood thing: WE DON'T KNOW! In the series, it is NEVER mentioned that Danny bleeds green and red blood or ANYTHING. It's just another thing we ASSUME. In THIS FANFICTION, Danny bleeds RED in HUMAN form, and bleeds GREEN in GHOST form. **

**And if you could have patience young grasshoppers, the blood test thing will reveal some...interesting things in time. There is a purpose and a plan for it. I actually have an ending planned out, but it won't be for a while, maybe another ten-fifteen chapters.**

**Oh, and the next chapter has lots of interesting action planned.**

* * *

"Hey Sam? Do you know what MLA format is?"

"God, Danny We've only been doing MLA format for five years!" Sam yelled out, frowning at him before curling up a MLA format sheet into a ball and hitting him in the forehead with it. "That's why your not in Honors Literature."

Danny made a face at her before smoothing the paper out and reading it.

"Hey guys? Do you think we should go find that Midnight Damons girl?" Tucker suddenly asked.

"Who?" Sam asked, blinking at him.

"Midnight Damons. The Class 6 girl, the controversial halfa? I mean, if she's really a halfa, maybe she can tell us a little more about Danny," Tucker explained.

"That's...actually a good idea. Let's go now!" Danny replied, shooting up and rings forming.

"Hang on a minute!" Sam called out, making Danny's rings disappear. "Dude, you and I have a French test, Tucker and I have a Literature test, you and Tucker have an Algebra Trig quiz and Ms. Parker has such a hate towards you that she'll probably give out another pop quiz or too. We need to study, and who knows how long it'll take to find this Midnight chick. Look, tomorrow's Friday. We'll go straight after school."

Danny sighed heavily and plopped back onto his bed.

"I hate Ms. Parker," he said, his voice muffled in his pillow.

* * *

The next day after school, the trio stood in the FentonLab. Danny pulled out his updated map and put it on the ground.

"Okay, we're right here. We need to go about seven miles, then turn left at Skulker's Island," Danny said, running his finger along the map as he talked. "Then we keep going about thirteen miles to Walker's Prison to...Where's Clockwork's Lab?"

"Your OTHER left idiot!" Sam scolded, running her finger in the correct direction.

"Wait, why are we going to Clockwork's Lair again?" Tucker asked.

"Mr. Simon said that Midnight Damons is Clockwork's apprentice," Danny said. "Wow, am I, for once, the only one paying attention in class?"

"You're the only one who really needs to know that stuff Ghost Boy," Sam replied a bit dryly.

Ten minutes of arguing later, they were all in the Specter Speeder. Sam insisted Danny stayed inside for the time being, since there was no real reason for him to fly beside them. Tucker was at the steering wheel, the only one that actually had a driver's license. It took them thirty minutes, another direction argument and asking a friendly ghost for directions later to get to Clockwork's Lair.

Tucker parellel parked ("Showoff," Sam growled, having failed that part of the test) next to the building before Danny went ghost. He picked them up and carried them inside before putting them down.

"Clockwork?" Danny called out.

Silence followed. No reply. Danny called his name again, but no reply came. He walked up to some of the monitors.

"What are you doing here?"

The trio turned to see the girl from the photo Mr. Simon showed them, but with a few differences. The snow-white hair was longer, reaching a little past her shoulders. She now wore a black shirt with loose dark blue sleeves. The jeans didn't change at all, but she was wearing make-up this time. Danny wondered if this was really Midnight Damons, and the photo Mr. Simon showed them was a little old, or just greatly resembled her.

"This is private property and you are trespassing. If you are here to see Clockwork, he went to a Ghost Zone Counsil Meeting and he won't be back for another two hours. I suggest you leave," she informed them firmly but politely.

"Actually, we're here to see you," Sam managed to speak up.

"Midnight Damons, right?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, my name is Midnight Damons, but I go by Midna. I do not accept any visitors, please leave before I summon Walker to escourt you out," she told them.

"But I'm a halfa, like you," Danny said, turning back to human before her to prove it.

"I am not a halfa. For the third time, please leave this property," she said, noticably begining to get seriously annoyed.

"Yes you are! I know you are! I just...I just wanna know more about halfas," Danny pleaded.

"Halfas are a secretative breed of ghosts that only share the secrets of their kind with other halfas. Seeing as how I am not a halfa," she began. "I do not know this information you seek. I suggest you go to the library. The Ghostwriter has some useful information."

"The Ghostwriter and I...aren't...on the greatest terms," Danny said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Midna turned and walked away, her boots clicking across the stoned floor. She walked over to a small desk pushed against the wall, bookshelves next to it. Sitting down, she took out a piece of paper and a pen before writing. After a few moments of scribbling, she neatly folded the paper before sticking it into an envelope along with a bookmark. Using a dark blue waxed seal that was _MD_ in fancy letters, stamped it before standing and giving it to Danny.

"Give this to the Ghostwriter. Do not open the letter and read it yourself, because you will ruin the seal and he will not accept it," she instructed. "And I will not write another one for you. Now shoo."

She motioned her hand for them to quickly leave.

Danny glanced at Sam and Tucker. Sam shrugged her shoulders and Tucker started making his way to the large doors. Danny turned back to Phantom, thanking Midna as he left. She followed them and shut the door, the lock clinks of her locking the door following their departure.

"To Ghostwriter's library?" Sam asked as they all stared at the sealed letter, _Ghostwriter _neatly written in cursive on the front.

"Yeah," Danny replied as the two climbed into the Specter Speeder. Danny handed Sam the letter before leading them in ghost mode to the library. He lead them to the large library before floating down to the steps of the library. Tucker parked the Speeder next to the building and Danny helped the two get inside.

"YOU!"

Danny cringed as the Ghostwriter came storming up at them, immediately noticing the intruders.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN MY LAIR!" he shrieked loudly, smacking Danny in the head with a thick book.

"OW!" Danny yelped, grabbing his head as the Ghostwriter hit him in the head over and other again.

"Midna sent us here with this!" Sam said quickly, handing him the letter.

The Ghostwriter stopped in mid-action, dropping the book which landed on Danny's head before eagerly taking the letter. He used a sharp nail to neatly undo the wax _MD_ seal as carefully as he could before eagerly taking out the letter and reading it quickly. The trio attempted to stand at an angle to see what she wrote, but by the time they found that angle, the Ghostwriter put the letter back into the envelope and pulled out the bookmark.

"Follow me," he said calmly, quickly turning and walking down the hallways. The trio ran to catch up. "My rules are to be quiet, you can't take anything with you, you can't take pictures of any of the books, no copying them-"

"What if we need it for later reference?" Tucker asked.

"MEMORIZE IT!" The Ghostwriter shrieked, stopping immediately in his tracks and turning before screaming this. Tucker stepped back behind Danny and Sam. He started walking again. "No food, no drink, no snack, if you're hungry, either starve or get out. Let me know when you're leaving, if the books try to bite you, then you don't have the authorization to read it."

"The books bite?" Tucker squeaked. Sam elbowed him as the Ghostwriter led them to a section.

"Go crazy," he said sarcastically as he clutched the letter close to him. "And tell me when you're leaving."

Danny nodded. The Ghostwriter glared at them all before rushing off to his giant keyboard. He pushed a few keys and the keyboard was replaced with a regular round desk. The Ghostwriter took out a quill, ink container and some paper before writing.

"Who uses a quill anymore?" Tucker questioned quietly. Danny shot him a look before pulling a random book off the shelf and turning it over in his hands. Sam grabbed a book and Tucker reached for one, but shrieked when it tried to bite him.

"IF THEY TRY TO BITE YOU, IT MEANS YOU DON'T HAVE PERMISSION OR THE AUTHORITY TO READ THEM!" the Ghostwriter yelled from his desk, scratching away at the ancient-looking paper with the quill, occasionally dipping it in the ink.

"Hey, Danny! This book looks great," Sam called out quietly. Before Danny could reach her to examine the book, they all looked in the direction of the Ghostwriter when he spoke.

"Hello Leo," he said, barely glancing up, scratching away at the paper before sprinkling some black powder on the newly-written words.

"Hello Ghostwriter," the Ghost 101 teacher replied.

Danny cursed under his breath as Sam dropped the book in shock and Tucker stood, completely frozen.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**This chapter did not want to be written...**

* * *

Danny peered around the bookshelf to see his teacher in a more casual look consisting of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Never saw Mr. Simon as a jeans guy," Sam whispered. Danny shhhed her.

"We gotta get out of here!" Tucker whispered loudly in a panic.

"But we haven't gotten any information!" Danny whispered back.

"Forget it! We can come back!" Sam hissed. "Come on. We'll just go through the wall and be outta here."

"We're supposed to tell the Ghostwriter that we're leaving!" Danny hissed back.

"He's talking to Mr. Simon! Mr. Simon will know who we are instantly! How are we supposed to get out but yet inform the Ghostwriter!" Tucker moaned softly.

"I have an idea," Sam announced.

* * *

"I brought you Starbucks," Mr. Simon told the Ghostwriter, putting a Venti-sized on his desk next to him. The Ghostwriter's eyes widdened and he immediately gulped it down, not minding the hot liquid.

"I miss this stuff," he said, taking a pause.

"My wife can't survive without it, but she completely cut it out since it's apparently bad for the babies," Mr. Simon replied.

"Uh, Ghostwriter?"

"Go heal your own bite wounds!" the Ghostwriter barked at Danny.

"Uh...I'm leaving now," he told the two, who turned to look at him. Danny was in ghost mode.

"Already? You've only been here for ten minutes!" The Ghostwriter growled. "Did you ruin something?"

"Huh-Wha-NO! We didn't break anything...Uh, I just realized that...uh...I'm late...for...something?" he replied lamely.

"Late for what?" The Ghostwriter said darkly, glaring. "Are you trying to tell me that my library is boring? That the information here is horrible?"

"No-not at all!" Danny said quickly.

"MY LIBRARY IS THE BEST IN ALL OF THE GHOST ZONE!" The Ghostwriter shrieked. "IT HOLDS THE SECRETS OF THE WORLD! IF YOU NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING...THE ANSWER IS IN MY LIBRARY YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BAS-Ooo! Chocolate Pocky!"

Danny blinked, half-terrified as the Ghostwriter took the candy from Mr. Simon.

"I'll be leaving now!" Danny yelled out as he ran out of the room. But just as he feared,

"Wait a second!"

Danny cursed every single swear word in the book mentally as he tried to remain calm. He paused in his tracks, turning around to face Mr. Simon. He was walking fast to catch up to him. Danny wasn't sure if it was a good idea to hang around him for long. I mean, this guy was actually legit. He made his parents look like kids pretending to be Ghostbusters. He spent most of his time with the GIW and working for Vlad studying and catching ghosts. And he somehow managed to get a hot wife too. He knew how fast he could figure it out. Run, or stay?

Run.

Danny zoomed off at almost abnormal speed around a book shelf corner where Sam and Tucker was. He grabbed their wrists and tossed them through the wall before glancing back around the bookshelf. He couldn't quickly turning human and jumping after them, Mr. Simon was too close to them.

_I bet he wants to catch me and turn me into his buddies at DALV or the GIW_, Danny figured as he ran off through the maze of bookshelves.

Mr. Simon, thankfully, didn't catch up and Danny managed to quickly turn human and jump through a wall before quickly turning back to Phantom and flying off. Sam and Tucker quickly followed in the Speeder.

* * *

The trio burst through the Fenton Portal and paused. Danny panted a little from using so much energy to fly so fast as Tucker parked the Speeder back to where it belonged.

"That was close!" Tucker groaned.

"We can make mistakes like that around Mr. Simon!" Sam exclaimed, making a sound of annoyance.

"Good thing he's in worse shape than Tucker," Danny said, getting a "hey!" from Tucker.

* * *

The following Monday morning was a rush of having his mom help him with a last minute homework question, making toast and trying to sneak extra bacon. Danny rushed to school and all was normal, up until fourth period.

"Daniel Fenton for dismissal," the voice said.

"Lucky!" a few kids bored by the lesson groaned. Danny wasn't sure why he was being dismissed, but hey! He was missing a few periods, so he decided to enjoy it.

He took his time getting books out of his lockers and walking down to the office. His mom was signing him out and looked a bit frazzled.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked as his mom grabbed his hand.

"Your blood results came back today and we need to head to the emergency room, NOW!" his mom said in complete fright as she rushed him to the RV.

* * *

"Breathe in...breath out...Deep breath...another one...one more...good."

Danny could barely keep his breathing under control. He already went under a CAT scan, dozens of x-rays, an ultrasound, had to give a urine sample and had dozens and dozens of other tests done. The problems were immediately spoken about the second they walked in.

"His temperature is below normal at 86 degrees. He's also breathing half as much as a normal person does, about half the amount of blood is circulating in his body as a normal person and all of his test results came back wierd," the doctor said to his mom as Danny was forced to breath for another doctor who was checking his heartbeat.

"How are they weird?" his mom asked. Danny felt horrible for making her worry so much. He knew it was his ghost mode and DNA that was screwing crap up, but he couldn't tell her.

"The results came back positive for being pregnant, for smoking, several drug uses, we got cancer, tumor, and some strange substance in his blood we've never ever seen before," the doctor informed her before giving Danny a Look. "You shouldn't be alive right now."

"His heart's pumping less than normal, but he seems to be fine," the other doctor reported as she put her fingers against his neck and checked his pulse. "Resting pulse is half the amount of a healthy teen."

"We need to collect a sample of his organs for testing," the first doctor told his mom. "If that's alright with you."

"Anything to find out what's wrong," she replied, biting her lip. Danny could tell she was on the verge of crying from worry.

"Okay. Dr. Renalds, please get Danny ready for surgery while I get the paperwork for Mrs. Fenton to fill out. Normally, we'd need the paperwork filled out first, but the situation is possibly dire and I'd like to get samples right away," she said, standing up. Danny went into panic mode.

"I don't want surgery!" he cried out.

"Don't worry hon. It's barely surgery, they just open you up and take a small sample from your organs," the other doctor assured him as she wheeled him out of the room. "It's like scrapping the inside of your mouth for DNA. The recovery won't hurt at all."

Danny began to panic more as they prepped him. Tears of fear at what they were going to discover began to flow the second they put him on the table.

"Shhh...It's okay sweetie. Once we have the results, I'm positive we'll be able to help you," a nurse said soothingly as she put the mask over his face.

Then, everything faded black, all feeling was lost, and surgery began.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

When Danny woke up, he was surprised to see everybody was calm. He was positive everybody would have found out his secret instantly when they looked inside of him, but it was just the doctor from earlier and his mom chit-chatting. His mom looked sleep-deprived, but strangely relieved.

"I'm not old enough to be a grandma yet. My oldest is just a high school senior," Maddie was telling her.

"My youngest is a college senior," the doctor was replying. "My oldest already has a five year old and my second oldest is pregnant with twins."

"Oh my lord. I could never handle twins," Maddie replied. "What college is your kid in?"

"Multiplies run in our family," the doctor explained. "And all of them went to Harvard or Yale."

"Dear lord, no wonder you're a doctor," Maddie said with a look of sympathy for the doctor. She laughed.

"Yes. All five of them are living in a dorm at Harvard or Yale while Ben and I are living in a nice cardboard box," the doctor joked. Maddie chuckled as the doctor laughed again.

"Mom?" Danny asked, finding his voice to be a bit weak. Maddie immediately jumped up and walked over to him. She smoothed his hair and kissed his forhead.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked gently.

"What's wrong with me?" Danny asked instead of replying, glancing at the doctor. The doctor smiled slightly.

"We know about half the story," she reported. "As we were collecting some samples to test, we found that your left lung is pretty much missing."

"Missing?" Danny asked, bewildered.

"Yes. It was just...gone. Actually, it basically shrunk drastically and was barely functioning. Sometimes things like that happen and we doctors just can't explain it," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "It's most likely why your heart beat, pulse and breathing are less than normal, though in most cases, they are faster because they have to work harder."

"So...that's it?" Danny asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sort of," the doctor said, making Danny's heart fall into his stomach out of fear. "First thing you need to do is stop the physical activity. No more gym class, no sports and running only if a ghost is after you." Danny chuckled at the irony of that. "Then you need regular checkups to make sure your lung isn't collasping from overuse, that it's not dying, that you're going to live, okay?"

"Can we get a note for the gym class?" Maddie spoke up.

"Of course," the doctor replied.

Danny tuned out as the doctor went on. He couldn't believe his luck. His secret wasn't discovered.

After talking for a half-hour, the doctor walked out and sighed heavily as she opened Danny's file. There were some pictures of his operation that the doctors insisted on taking once they saw the shrunken lung. Mrs. Fenton gave her written permission to let the photos and information concerning the shrunken lung be released for other doctors to see.

"Hi Mom," a familiar, pretty brown-haired woman with sparkling gray eyes greeted the doctor.

"Hey Jen. What are you doing here?" the doctor asked her, before glancing at her pregnant stomach in worry. "Something wrong with the twins?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I just came to pick up the rest of the ultra sound pictures of the twins," she replied cheerfully before rolling her eyes. "Or as Leo calls them, Thing One and Thing Two."

"He can call them that, but please don't let him name them anything stupid," her mother advised.

"I won't. Whoa, what happened?" she asked, looking at the pictures. Her mom picked up one and let her take a better look at it.

"This fifteen year old kid's lung just...shrunk. Still functioning slightly, but no real reason as to why it shrunk," the doctor told the teacher. Jen put a hand on her lower back, where it was beginning to ache.

"Wow," was all Jen could say as she stared at it. "Can I take it home to Leo? You know he's interested in this kind of stuff. Maybe my nerd knows something about it. I can drop it off tomorrow."

"You can keep it," her mom said without a second thought or care. "His mom already gave permission for the photos and lung information to be released. These days, who knows how many other kids had a lung mysteriously shrunk. Hopefully, another doctor who knows more about this can tell us something."

"I'm sure my nerd knows something," Jen said with a smile as she tucked the photo into her purse.

* * *

After another day in the hospital and two days of sleeping in at home, Danny returned to school with the cheerful thought of instead of sweating outside in the heat during gym, he was one of the now five sophmores who didn't have to take gym class. Everybody was supernice, since they heard about his ER trip, even Ms. Parker was unusually nice. Soon, lunch rolled around and everybody sat at the table besides Juliet. She came a few moments afterwards.

"Oh. My. God. Guess who I saw flirting with each other in the library as I was checking out my book for my History report," Juliet said as she sat down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Simon?" Sam guessed before taking a bite of her grass sandwich...I mean her gross-looking sandwich...I mean her ultra-recycable sandwich.

"Not even close," Juliet replied before announcing. "Ms. Parker and Mr. Lancer."

"Eww! They'd make the ugliest, grumpiest babies on the planet!" Danny shrieked.

"I know, right!" Juliet half-yelled.

"They are perfect for each other," Reed pointed out, slurping his soup. "Both need to get laid, desperate, and like wearing dresses."

Tucker chocked on his meat and Jenny howled with laughter at the dress part.

"When did Mr. Lancer wear a dress?" Tucker asked in bewilderment.

"That picture on his desk of his 'sister'?" Reed said, putting air quotes around sister.

"It's true man," Danny remarked. "He made me feel guilty over it, and as I was walking out, he asked himself, "why doesn't anyone realize it's just me in a dress?'."

"I thought I was the only one who thought that!" Mikey yelled.

"I did too, but I never asked cause you know...what if she was actually just his really ugly sister?" Nathan admitted. Everybody howled with laughter and made stupid jokes over it before the bell rang. Sixth period passed and then came Ghost 101.

The lecture was basically reviewing everything they learned for the test that was pushed back again to next week since Mr. Simon decided to go over the ghost babies section so that they could get it out of the way.

"Here is your study guide. Everything should be in your notes, so don't complain that you can't find the answers. I don't care if you want to work on other homework or talk instead, but talk quietly so that the people who actually care can concentrate. Fenton? Please come see me."

"Now?" Danny asked, biting his lip.

"Yeah, now. Kwan, can you pass out the study guide?"

Danny stared at Mr. Simon as he handed Kwan the pink stack of papers before he motioned for Danny to come back to his desk. Nervously, Danny stood up and walked up to the front of the classroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Bad news: There's not that many chapters left.**

**Good news: I'm thinking about a sequel on this.**

**Bad news: This chapter's kind of sloppy because it didn't want to be written.**

**Good news: I updated**

**Bad news: I have an epic cliffhanger.**

**Good news: I have an epic cliffhanger. :D**

* * *

"What did I do?" Danny immediately blurted out the second he came up to Mr. Simon's desk. He chuckled.

"Nothing. Here's the notes you missed, a worksheet. Have it turned in by tomorrow and I need your parents' phone number."

"What for?" Danny asked, clutching the papers in slight fear.

"I want to talk to them about a Ghost Zone field trip," Mr. Simon replied. "Your parents are the ghost hunters, right?"

"Yeah," Danny replied as he began to write down the phone number.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Simon commented.

"I am too most days," Danny admitted as he wrote the last number down.

"Thanks," Mr. Simon replied. "Now shoo. Go do something. Maybe take a nap."

Danny sat back down.

* * *

The next day the trio were once again in the Ghost Zone, headed towards the Ghostwriter's library. Once again, he refused to let them pass.

"No!" he barked.

"You let us in last time!" Sam protested.

"You had a letter from Midna asking me to let you in on her request!" Ghostwriter snapped back. "Go get another one from her and I MIGHT let you in!"

"Let's go see if Midnight will write us another one," Danny groaned.

"Hey!" Ghostwriter said, throwing an envelope at them. Tucker caught it and almost opened. "It's not addressed to you! Give it to Midna!"

Danny sighed and took the letter from Tucker before they headed out.

* * *

About five minutes after the trio left, our favorite Ghost 101 teacher walked in, photo in hand.

"Brought you Starbucks," he informed the Ghostwriter, who immediately took it. "And I know you like chocolate, so I brought a bag of Hershey's."

The Ghostwriter stared at the large candy.

"What do you want?" he immediately asked.

"I want access to the halfa books," Mr. Simon said, deciding to not even pretend he wasn't after them.

"Permission denied," the Ghostwriter said, taking the bag of Hershey's. Mr. Simon took them back, making the Ghostwriter whine. "I'll look into the matter?"

Mr. Simon gave him back the candy and the Ghostwriter grinned as he typed a few keys into his keyboard. A few screens and several types and clicks later, the printer roared to life and printed out a very short list of book titles. Actually, there were only two book titles on this list.

"Those are the books you can have access to," the Ghostwriter told him, handing him the short list. Mr. Simon replied with handing him a large candybar from his back pocket. The Ghostwriter immediately printed out the title of a third book for him. Mr. Simon smiled and let the Ghostwriter take the candy before walking away with the list.

He glanced at the titles and grabbed a title that matched the third one on the paper. It bit him, and he withdrew his hand. Oh, wrong author. He picked up the correct book and carefully made sure it wouldn't bite him. It didn't, so he quickly flipped through the pages. Once he found the page, he took a few pictures from his pocket and compared them to the ones in the book.

Smiling, he closed the book, put it back and said a quick goodbye to the Ghoswriter before walking out.

* * *

Danny could barely stay awake the following day. He noticed Sam and Tucker having the same problem. They had ended up accidently staying in the library till four am, rushing out and headed straight to school. Danny was the only one that could read or pick up the books without them attacking. It sucked, since he was the slowest reader of the trio, not to mention he couldn't understand half the words. It got Tucker and Sam frustrated, especially since he could barely pronounce or spell the words he didn't understand. Especially since when _they_ couldn't understand the words, they made him resay it or respell it several times before giving up. The books were hard to read. Harder than Jazz's AP British Literature books. It didn't help that the slowest and the only one of the trio that struggled with reading was the only one able to read them. To Tucker and Sam, the pages were blank. To Danny, they were full of the Ghostwriter's scrawny handwriting that had written large, hard to understand words.

They finally noticed the time when Tucker's PDA went off for his 4 AM feeding. The trio quickly said their goodbyes to the Ghostwriter and ran out to the school. They woke themselves up with a quick Starbucks trip, splashing water on their faces from the water fountain and running to their classes. During Chemistry, Danny was smacked on the head with a ruler before being kicked out for falling asleep during the lab and got detention for sleeping during Mr. Lancer's class. Tucker was to join him for being sleepy and not paying attention during the one day Mrs. Simon was in a grumpy mood. Sam barely managed to escape recieving detention for falling asleep in French.

During lunch, since she had gotten her driver's license and was allowed to go out for lunch ontop of having her dad's SUV that day, Juliet drove and got the trio Starbucks again.

Then, his ghost sense went off as he finished his second coffee. He went to the bathroom and turned into ghost mode before going into the hallway, where Technus was scaring children.

"I, TECHNUS, MASTER OF-"

"MASTER OF I CAN'T JUST SHUT UP!" Danny yelled as he blasted him. Technus took Tucker's technology, making him cry, and made it attack him. Danny turned intangible at the last moment.

Technus used one of his invention thingies to grab Danny and slam him into the Chemistry room. Danny quickly flew out, carrying some of the acid they were using for a lab that day and splashed it at him. Technus yelled out when it hit his skin, burning him. Danny attempted to undo the thermos in order to catch him, but the lid was stuck. He cursed when he saw that his dad's fudge was keeping it from opening.

He yelped when he was suddenly hit, thrown against the Ghost 101 classroom door. Oh, the irony. Sam came along and managed to grab the thermos. As everybody crowded around Danny, Sam sucked Technus into the thermos before running towards Danny. Mr. Simon had opened his door by now in order to find out what was going on. The second he saw Danny Phantom, unconcious on the floor, he immediately slung him over his shoulder and put him on the front row table.

"Out! Shoo!" he ushered the kids who began to walk in or were jumping over one another to looking inside the classroom before he shut the door. The second he turned his back, Sam and Tucker burst through the door.

"You two, shoo!" he said, pushing them out as well.

"But I wanna help him!" Sam protested.

"Too bad. Sam, I'm a professional. I understand you want to help, but you don't know anything about ghost treatment. I'll take care of him, I promise," he promised as he pushed them out.

"I'm not leaving!" Sam yelled at him, standing her ground firmly. Mr. Simon sighed.

"I understand you have a crush on him like all the other girls Sam, but this is a job for a professional. Now shoo," he said, pushing the stunned girl outside along with Tucker.

Sam stood in stunned silence before angerily trying to open the locked door.

"Sam, calm down!" Tucker told her as the crowd around the door faded due to the bell signalling the end of lunch. "He'll take good care of Danny."

"Darn it Tucker! What if he changes back!" Sam hissed as she attempted to open the door. "Do you have your syllus with you?"

"Yes, why?" he said, pulling out his PDA stylus before crying out "Hey!" when Sam took it from him.

She bent to the lock's level and used the syllus to pick the lock.

"You're going to ruin it!" Tucker whined.

"I'm rich, I'll buy you a new one," Sam promised after fiddling with it. Two minutes later the door unlocked and she burst inside to find...

Nothing.

Mr. Simon had left, and he had taken Danny with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**I updated quickly because this chapter was BEGGING to be written and I was QUICKLY happy with how it turned out. I edited the last chapter slightly since it was sloppy, but not so much that you have to reread it to understand what's going on.**

**Oh, and by the way. One of my reviewers were right. You'll know who you are at the very, very end when you see the cliffhanger and Tucker's stupidity.**

* * *

"I understand you have a crush on him like all the other girls Sam, but this is a job for a professional. Now shoo," he said, pushing the stunned girl outside along with Tucker.

Mr. Simon locked the door behind her and sighed. Teen girls and their ghost boys. He glanced at the unconcious Danny on the table as he began to stir. He picked Danny up and put him over his shoulder before exiting through the second door on the other side of the room. Mr. Simon shifted Danny's position before going down the stairs and to his car. Fishing for his keys, he unlocked the car and put Danny in the backseat.

He sighed as he closed the door before slipping into the driver's seat. Turning on the car, he put it into drive before pulling out of the parking lot. Even though it's against the law, he flipped open his cellphone and dialed a number. As he hit send, he swerved out of the way of another car.

* * *

Sam almost burst into tears.

"Where is he!" she shrieked.

"Calm down!" Tucker scolded. "They probably just went through the second door!"

Tucker and Sam rushed out the door and down the stairs. Bursting out dramatically through the front doors of the school, Sam screamed when she noticed Mr. Simon's car pulling out of the school parking lot.

"What's her problem?" a student nearby muttered. Sam glanced to see the guitar class having class outside.

"Eric! Eric, can I borrow your car?" Sam asked, rushing towards him.

Eric glanced up from playing his guitar, sitting in a small circle of football players near a tree.

"Uh, sure," he said, digging into his pocket. "Ditching sixth period?"

"Sort of," she said anxiously as he pulled out his keys and tossed them to her. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"It's the white, four-door pickup!" he yelled after them. Tucker took the keys from Sam and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Oh my god...this thing is an enviornmental nightmare!" Sam exclaimed in disgust as she stared at the seat.

"Get over it Sam!" Tucker yelled as Sam quickly climbed in. She buckled her seat belt as Tucker zoomed after Mr. Simon's car.

* * *

Mr. Simon soon reached his destination. He pulled into the GIW parking garage after being allowed past security.

An Asian man with dark hair ran up in excitement with a wheelchair, obviously expecting him.

"I cannot believe you catch him!" he exclaimed as Mr. Simon opened the back door. Danny was barely beginning to come through.

"He's beginning to wake up," Mr. Simon stated as he pulled Danny out. Danny's eyes were slowly waking as Mr. Simon put him in the wheelchair. Danny's head flopped back as he began to slowly wake up. The Asian man took a needle from his pocket and took Danny's arm. He quickly pierced the skin with the needle, making Danny wake up a little and hiss. Soon though, Danny passed out again and the Asian man threw the needle into a nearby garbage can.

Mr. Simon put Danny's feet on the footrests and made sure his hands wouldn't get caught in the wheels before wheeling him after the Asian man as they made their way to the building.

"I cannot wait for all of the things he can teach us!" the Asian man told him as he began to ramble on about all the experiments he had planned.

"Hang on there Alex," Mr. Simon interrupted. "Remember our deal."

Alex sighed.

"I can only experiement on him if your theory's not true," he groaned. "Will you not even tell me what your theory is?"

"You're one of the idiots who thinks my halfa is nonsense," he replied.

"Tell me. I stayed late and am keeping open the lab for you," Alex argued.

"I think that Phantom's a halfa," Mr. Simon admitted as he rolled him up the wheelchair ramp.

"You mean you think he can take on a human-like appearance?" Alex asked with wide-eyes.

"No. I mean, I think he's half-human, half-ghost. And I think his human half is one of my students," Mr. Simon replied as they stepped into the elevator. Alex pushed the button and the doors closed.

"You know that theory can never be true, because halfas are a _myth_," Alex informed him.

"Ten years ago, people said the same thing about ghosts," Mr. Simon snapped back.

"I know many people said that, but they were uneducated about ghosts. I'm telling you as an educated professional that halfas don't exist," Alex insisted. Mr. Simon shot him a death glare.

"Shut up," he hissed. "You know as well as I do that they exist. You have living, breathing proof right in front of you, but yet you refuse to believe and make up stuff to explain it. You, nor anybody else in this damn company wants to step up and admit that the ghost researchers and hunting world has known the existance of halfas for years because you all know that then you'd have to explain why we've kept them a secret for so long and hired the Guys in White to kill them off for us."

"The Guys in White hunt ghosts, not the mythical halfa," Alex hissed back, refusing to look at him.

"I was in the Guys in White," Mr. Simon reminded him. "Ten years ago, they were killing halfas left and right. When I caught wind of it and they learned of my status, they shipped me here. Then I learned the whole story."

The elevator stopped and opened for them to exit out. Mr. Simon went out first.

"And you all wondered why I left a high-paying job here to be a public school teacher," he said with disgust as he wheeled Danny into the lab room.

* * *

Sam growled in annoyance as they were denied access for the tenth time into the lab. She got out of the truck and began to walk over to the fence.

"Sam? SAM! THAT FENCE IS ELECTRIC!" Tucker yelled as she began to climb it. She thankfully, didn't touch it so the didn't recieve the shock. She stared at the lab hopelessly.

"They're going to kill him!" she wailed. "We have to get in there!"

Tucker motioned for Sam to come over to him as he climbed out of the truck. He walked over and jerked his thumb to the supply truck that was stopped at the enterance. Sam grabbed his wrist and half-dragged him into the back of the large semi-type truck.

* * *

Mr. Simon had given Danny a numbing, pain-killer, more knockout medicine and more before he and Alex began to cut him open.

It wasn't the first dissection the two had done together. It was the one of the hundreds they'd done before, but this one was also different. Mr. Simon knew Danny was a halfa while Alex was insistant that they didn't exist. He knew exactly how to prove it to Alex, and he was hoping that once Danny was sewed up, cleaned and Alex gone, that Mr. Simon could coax Danny into changing back to his human form.

"See?" Mr. Simon said, his voice muffled with the mask as he used his scapel to point. "He still has his lungs, only in order to make room for his spectrus, one of them had to shrink."

Alex just stared silently as he began to thread the needle to sew him back up.

"So...how'd you find out?" Alex asked a bit quietly as Mr. Simon began to collect the surgical tools.

"My wife came home with a story about a boy with a shrunken lung that my mother-in-law treated," he explained as he began to rinse off the tools in the sink while Alex began to ready Danny to be sewn up. "They couldn't find the spectrus. Didn't expect them too, since it's only visible in ghosts. Or for halfas, in their ghost halves."

"I see...Leo...I'm sorry that I denied the existance of halfas," Alex said.

"It's okay," Mr. Simon said over his shoulder as Alex pulled out a scapel he had hidden as he washed the ectoplasm off the surgical tools, relying on Alex to sew Danny up.

"I admit that I helped kill the halfas, but I didn't literally murder them. I just got rid of their ghosts halves. You remember how that's done?"

"Remove the spectrus," Mr. Simon replied simply.

"Yes," Alex replied as he put the scapel near Danny's spectrus. "And I'll admit that I'm about to kill another one."

* * *

Tucker and Sam managed to get past the security through the truck. The men pulled up, and as they were busy unloading, Tucker found a way to sneak up to the front seat and exit through the driver's door.

To try and avoid suspicion, they put on the lab coats by the door and surgical masks. Tucker took one of the ID necklaces and put his driver's license there, hoping that people would only glance and assume it was his company ID. Sam used "McFredricks, Luke" 's ID and hoped nobody would notice.

"There he is!" Tucker told Sam," pointing to Mr. Simon as he came out of the elevator, looking annoyed as an Asian man followed him.

"Let's go!" she said, but they were stopped.

"Halt! You two? What's your speciality?" a female voice asked them. Sam and Tucker froze and glanced back at the woman.

"Uh...Ghost...101?" Tucker said after a moment's pause. Sam nodded.

"You're in the wrong lab section," she said with disgust as she called after another scientist.

"Where'd they go!" Sam asked in panic once she realized the three disappeared from view.

"Let's try this way," Tucker suggested.

After thirty moments of searching, they finally heard Mr. Simon's familiar voice.

"See?" Mr. Simon's muffled voice said. "He still has his lungs, only in order to make room for his spectrus, one of them had to shrink."

"So...how'd you find out?" another voice asked him, probably the Asian man.

"My wife came home with a story about a boy with a shrunken lung that my mother-in-law treated," Mr. Simon spoke again, the sound of running water now reaching their ears. "They couldn't find the spectrus. Didn't expect them too, since it's only visible in ghosts. Or for halfas, in their ghost halves."

"I see...Leo...I'm sorry that I denied the existance of halfas."

"It's okay."

"I admit that I helped kill the halfas, but I didn't literally murder them. I just got rid of their ghosts halves. You remember how that's done?"

"Remove the spectrus."

"Yes. And I'll admit that I'm about to kill another one."

"DANNY!" Sam ended up shrieking, bursting through the door just in time for both Tucker and Sam to see Mr. Simon blast the Asian man that was next to Danny across the room with an ecto-blast.

The three froze and stared at each other. Mr. Simon's hand was smoking. There was no denying he shot the Asian man. Sam's mask had come off and Tucker's driver's license was clearly visible. There was no denying that his students had followed him.

"Uh...awkward turtle?" Tucker said, making the movement with his hands.

* * *

**-does the awkward turtle movement-**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**I know I know I know I know I know I know I KNOW THIS IS SUCH A HORRIBLE (and very short) CHAPTER! But this simply did NOT want to be written. **

**Bad news: This is the last chapter.**

**Good news: There's a sequel planned. **

* * *

"I was holding an ecto-gun," Mr. Simon finally broke the silence, holding up the hand-held weapon that was smoking his hand, half-hidden by his lapcoat. "Powered by ecto-energy. What's your excuse?"

"I...we...uh...," Tucker stuttered as Sam blushed.

"Let me guess. You two are Danny's best friend sidekicks?" Mr. Simon asked, smiling slightly as he headed over towards Alex and Danny.

"Not sidekicks!" Sam immediately argued. "We just help him!"

"Sidekicks then," Mr. Simon said as he quickly stitched Danny up.

"Mr. Simon...we know you'll get like, lots of money and stuff if you tell people...but...," Tucker began.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Sam cried out.

"Relax," Mr. Simon said, rolling his eyes slightly as he quickly wiped off some spare blood from Danny's stomach. "I won't tell a soul."

"How long have you known exactly?" Tucker asked curiously. "I mean...what gave it away?"

"I've known Phantom was a halfa since he was first created," Mr. Simon said with a shrug. "Just didn't realize his human identity until the wife came home with a story about a shrunken lung and knew that it was a sign of a halfa."

"You mean you didn't go purposely hunting down Danny's identity?" Sam asked, sounding surprised as Mr. Simon finished cleaning things up.

"No. I've talked to and been friends with halfas before. They were a very secretative type of ghost that mostly keep to themselves."

"There are other halfas!" Tucker spoke up, sounding a bit excited. "Like, other than the Midnight Damons chick?"

"Were," he corrected. "There WERE other halfas."

"Were?" Sam repeated.

"I'll give you all a history lesson on halfas when he wakes up. I don't like repeating myself," Mr. Simon informed them, picking Danny up gently. "Come on. I'll drive you somewhere we can talk. Any suggestions?"

"We can go to my house," Sam suggested. "My parents went on a month-long cruise. Just me and my grandma. She won't question anything."

Mr. Simon nodded as they quickly slipped out of the building and towards his car. Tucker sat in the front seat next to Mr. Simon while Sam sat in the back and let a still unconcious Danny lay his head on her lap. Tucker made a quickly joke about lovebirds as Mr. Simon put his car into drive and drove off.

After ten minutes of arguing over directions, Mr. Simon pulled his car up next to the mansion. Danny, by this time, had turned human. The teacher picked up Danny and carried him inside after Sam unlocked it and announced to her grandma that she was home and Tucker and Danny were with her.

They went up into Sam's gothic room and Mr. Simon put Danny on the bed. Tucker plopped in a black beanie chair and turned on her bedroom TV. Tucker and Mr. Simon both were glued to an episode of Mythbusters as Sam did a few problems of her Geometry and finished her Literature worksheet.

Danny woke up about a half hour later and was horrified at the story they told him. Like Tucker and Sam, he begged Mr. Simon to keep quiet and was relieved when he agreed too.

"Okay. Now, mini-history lesson," Mr. Simon told them.

"I hate history!" Tucker whined. Mr. Simon ignored him.

"Halfas have been around since ghosts have been around. They are created in several different ways, including being born. Humans never liked them and ghosts were okay with them. Today, very few people know about the halfas, but the scientific community does," Mr. Simon explained. "The Guys in White's first purpose when it first formed in the late 1800s was the kill halfas. Today, they hunt ghosts and halfas if they find one. Halfas are so rare to find these days.

"Another important thing you need to know is that halfas need more food than the average human," Mr. Simon told him. "Your body is almost feeding two seperate people, fueling two seperate species so you need to eat more than normal."

"Sweet!" Danny cried out happily.

"I know," Mr. Simon laughed. "I tried to tell my wife that, but it wouldn't fly with her."

Mr. Simon paused in shock at what he said and the trio stared at him. Busted.


End file.
